


Nct Life

by ihobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Honestly tho what is this story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nct life, Team as Family, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihobi/pseuds/ihobi
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just little glimpses into what everyday life might be like for NCT. Including everything from pranks, fluff and craziness.Pt 1- Dreamies have coffee for the first time.





	Nct Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!! How is everyone??? I'm back with a little side project this time! Please read the note at the end for updates on my other stories!

SUMMARY: Dreamies have coffee for the first time and chaos begins.

“Hyung can we have some of that?” the maknae asked.

 

“Yeah! Manager-hyung always gets it for you guys but we only get hot chocolate!” Jeno.

 

“I agree” Mark.        

 

“Me too” Haechan.

 

“Me three” Jaemin.

 

“Me four” Renjun.

 

“Me five” Chenle.

 

“I don’t see why not. Jaehyun?”

 

“Just give the kids some Johnny.”

 

~Some time later~

 

*BOOM*CRASH* “AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU’RE GONNA GET IT FROM HYUNG NOW”

 

“Nuh-uh come back here Chenle!” *BAAM*

 

“Not on my life Jisung! I’m not dying today!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*BANG*BOOM*CRASH* “MAARKK I TOLD YOU TO LET ME COOK!!”

 

“LAST TIME YOU CAUSED A FIRE!”

 

“IT WAS ONE TIME!!”

“WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!”

 

“STAY OUT OF THIS RENJUN---”

“STAY OUT OF THIS RENJUN---”

 

“STOP COPYING ME---”

“STOP COPYING ME---”

 

“NO YOU!”

“NO YOU!”

 

“Ummm guys…?”

 

“SHUT UP---”

“SHUT UP---”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jisungie~~~~, where are youuuu?”

 

“Come on out my wittle baby~~”

 

“OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH Jisung~~~~~”

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are~~”

 

“NOOO!!! STAYY AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!!!”

 

“AHA! There you are!”

 

“Nooooooo-stawp!” *BANG*CRASH*BOOM*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hyung did you know that an octopus can escape a hole the size of it’s beak?”

 

“Hyung did you know that banging your head against the wall for an hour burns 150 calories?”

 

“Hyung did you know that banana are curved to grow towards the sun?”

 

“Hyung did you know that there is a spider called a hobo spider?

“Hyung did you know that-”

 

“Yes, Jeno I know. Why don’t you go tell Chenle this information?”

 

“Okay Johnny-hyung!”

 

“CHENLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Third POV

 

Exhaustedly Johnny flopped down on the sofa next to his band member.

 

“We are NEVER giving them coffee again!”

 

“UH-HUH you got that right.”

 

*BAM*CRASH*BANG*

 

“You gonna go check that out?”

 

“Nah, you?”

 

“I think a nap sounds better.”

 

“Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! I know I haven't updated in awhile for all of my series, but I just wanted to let y'all know that I am working on them. The reason for it taking so long to update is because I actually keep writing myself into a block so I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. Anyways thank you everyone for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!!~Lynn


End file.
